fictional_musclemenfandomcom-20200215-history
Toriko
Introduction Toriko is one of the most skilled and famous Gourmet Hunters in the world. A Gourmet Hunter is someone who hunts for exquisite food ingredients hidden in the dangers of nature. It might be a powerful beast bigger than mountains whose meat glistens like gemstones, or perhaps it is a rare and fragrant fruit that grows every 1000 years. Toriko is very professional and passionate in his job, discovering over 3000 food ingriedient, approximately 2% of all the estimated food ingriedients in the entire world.His achievements earned him the title "The Four Heavenly Kings" along with 3 other fellow Gourmet Hunters. Toriko's ultimate life-time goal is to complete his own full-course menu filled with the most delicious foods, and to obtain the fabled legendary ingredient GOD as his main course. Personality Toriko has a personality of rugged manliness, charismatic and easy-going. But is the heat of battle, he is capable of displaying a wild animalistic aggresion. Also, Toriko is very tough and determined, never giving up. This quality of him allow him to push himself beyond limits. Additionaly, is very brave, never showing any signs of fear; he tries risky acts withiut hesitation. About the only way to anger him is to kill without reason, or hurt his friends. But when he does get enraged, his eyes blurr slightly, his teeth appear sharper and his powerful muscles tighten and expand. He possesses a noble heart, paying gratitute towards his food and respect towards his opponent in fights. However, he shows no mercy in combat with him/her. Despite his muscular physique, Toriko is a very philosophical being, intelligent and wise. Even though he might seem careless, he thinks carefully about actions he do; he also fights stratigecally with opponents, until his animalistic instincts take over. Another notable quality of Toriko is his masculinity; he is a very manly muscleman. Abilities The most basic of Toriko's abilities is his immesurable strength. He could bring down huge beasts with his bare hands and muscle; with a single punch, he could destroy giant mountains; he is able to catch a gun bullet with just his fingers; and by the mere act of clenching his fists or flexing his ripped muscles, he could create a strong gust of wind. He is seen lifting a rice bowl filled over the top bigger than a city with ease. Also, he has agility, indurance, speed, reflexes, instincts, balance, and stamina incomparable to normal humans. Because of his muscles and enormous strength, Toriko relies on brute power and his muscles to fight. Besides his physical abilities, Toriko also possesses great intelligence, knowledgeable in many fields and living creatures that help him in Gourmet Hunting. He has a excellent sense of smell, too. Just by sniffing the ground, he could tell what creature set foot here up to 10 years ago. Toriko also has a wide variety of skills in combat. His first offensive moves sre the "Fork" and the "Knife". By curving his hands in to a fork-like resemblance or straightning his Hands like a knife, he could peirce (Fork) or cut (Knife) through his target. Now he is able to throw them at a target (Flying Fork, Flying Knife) over great distances, or conduct these skills with his leg. (Flying Fork, Flying Knife) his most famous move is the "Kugi Punch", otherwise known as the "Nail Punch", is a technique when Toriko's single punch inflict multiple strikis toward the opponent. This skill causes delayed shockwaves, damaging the target from the inside. The more Toriko flexes his arm muscles, more strikes are added to the attack. Many variations of this attack were created. When Toriko uses up all his energy up to the point where he could not even move, he could surge up immense power to force his body to move by eating his own cells. Tbis is called "Autophagy", and it has a critical side-effect. Even though great power is summoned, after a short period of time, about 5 minutes, Toriko may actually die. "Intimidation" is when Toriko creates a mirage of a large hyena-like demon to scare away beasts. That way he could avoid unneccesarry fights. Although it consumes a large amount of energy, Toriko's most powerful technique yet is the "Ultimate Routine". With this skill, Toriko's imaginations come true in real life, This way, he could countinuously create new techniques during combat or simply just damage an target instanly. These are only a small portion of Toriko's abilities and the skills he use. Appearance Toriko is an extemely tall (230 cm) and muscular 25-year old man. He is a very large man, physically built. With messy blue hair that reaches his shoulders and somewhat cat-like eyes, combined with his ripped, muscular physique, Toriko looks very manly and aggressive. He has three scars running from his left ear to just under his left eye. Toriko is often seen wearing a tight muscle orange jumpsuit consisting of tight spandex orange cargo pants with pockets on the legs, dark blue knee-high boots, a black belt, a tight, T-shirt with a tight muscle orange sleeveless vest both tucked in, and a red arm band on his left arm. On formal occasions, he wears a white tuxedo complete with a tie, and even tries to comb his hair. Casually, he is seen wearing a simple T-shirt with no sleeves, so his muscled arms are visible. The shirt is not large enough ti civer his muscularity, for his muscular chest bulges out a little. Often, Toriko is shirtless due to his job as a Gourmet Hunter. His outfit may get damaged during a fight, or he might expand his powerful muscles so his shirt would rip-off, displaying his muscled fierceness and masculinity. Overall, Toriko has the impression of a muscular, tough, and powerful muscleman. Muscleman Toriko Expanding Muscles I.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Expanding his Muscles Muscleman Toriko Expanding Muscles II.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Expanding his Muscles Muscleman Toriko Expanding Muscles III.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Expanding his Muscles Muscleman Toriko Expanding Muscles IV.jpeg|BLAAAMM!! Muscles!!! Muscles Toriko is 230 kilograms of pure muscle; he is a muscular fighting machine. His muscled body is simply rippling with muscle. His muscular physique consists of massive pecs, ripped 8-packed abs, powerful biceps, bulky legs, broad shoulders, and muscular back. The steel-hard muscles on Toriko's body are muscled weapons. His muscles are the source of his massive strength, and the symbol of his manliness. Toriko rips his suit of at Intimidation to display his huge muscles, and the power, agression, and manliness that blasts out of his muscles are more than enough to frighten the biggest of beasts. Toriko surely looks epic when he is shirtless, and his powerful muscles are shining under the sun. Clearly, these incredible muscles are only fit for a hardened muscleman like Toriko. Relationships As mentioned before, Toriko is a member of the Four Heavenly Kings along with Sunny, Coco, and Zebra. As for pets, he adopted a baby Battle Wolf named Terry. Terry is an ancestor of one of the Gourmet 8 Kings, the most powerful beings in the planet. Terry was born from a Battle Wolf that was created from genetic experiments. Toriko is engaged to Rin, a young women who has a huge crush on Toriko. Also, he formed a combo with Komatsu, a chef from a 6-star hotel. Komatsu currently ranks 88th on the Gourmet Chef Ranking. Quotes "If a plate of food is put in front of me, I won't leave any left even if it kills me." "There's no time like the present, and any time afterwards is the wrong time." "If I don't want to eat it, I will not kill it. If I kill it, I will eat it! That's my rule!" Trivia * Toriko ranked 1st in the first Popularity Poll with 3373 votes. * Toriko has the most attacks and techniques of the Heavenly Kings. * Toriko lives in a house made out of edible candy and sweets. * He is the first character to show a Full Course Menu. Muscle Gallery Muscleman Toriko Shirtless II.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Shirtless Muscleman Toriko Flexing his Muscles.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Flexing his Muscles Muscleman Toriko attacked by a Beast.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko hit by a Beast Muscleman Toriko Shirtless.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko's Muscles Muscleman Toriko lifting Giant Boulder.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko lifting Huge Boulder Muscleman Toriko's suit ripped by attack.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko's Suit Ripping Muscleman Toriko in action.jpeg|Muscles in Action Muscleman Toriko in the Ocean.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko in the Ocean Muscleman Toriko Enraged.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Enraged Muscleman Toriko ready to Fight.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko Ready to Fight Muscleman Toriko II.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko eating Meat Muscleman Toriko's 8-Packs.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko's 8-pack Abs Muscleman Toriko with Beast.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko with a Beast Muscleman Toriko III.jpeg|Epic Muscles! Muscleman Toriko in bed.jpeg|Muscleman Toriko in his House Category:Heroic Musclemen Category:Intelligent Musclemen Category:Fighters Category:8-Packed Musclemen Category:Muscle Expanding Shirt-Ripper Category:Agile Musclemen Category:Wide-Shouldered Musclemen Category:Bulging Biceps Category:Powerful Pecs Category:Superpowered Musclemen Category:Hunks Category:Big Musclemen Category:Bulky Musclemen Category:Muscle Pumping Air-Blaster Category:Badass Category:Tough Guys Category:Manly Musclemen Category:Musclemen with Super-Strength Category:Daredevils Category:Brave Musclemen Category:Heavy-Weight Category:Ultimate Muscles